This invention relates to mobile phones or media players and other portable/mobile electronics and devices aimed at providing a useful cover for smart phones or media players for their protection aimed at all the users of smart phones and media players. More specifically, the disclosed invention relates to a cover designed for smart phones, media players and other portable/ mobile electronics and devices which does not use a clip as an attachment on the cover, as is used by other covers, but has an inbuilt clip which is very thin welded on to the back of the cover. The cover itself is very thin and hence the cover with the clip is very light weight and does not spoil the aesthetics of the cover unlike other covers designed for mobile phones or media players.
With the invention of mobile phones and their proliferation during the past decade, mobile phones have become the necessity of the people and therefore its demand has led to extensive research in this field, and the technological advancements have led to newer applications being invented which can be used in a single mobile phone and has also led to the shrinking of the size of the phone. Therefore, now the mobile phones have a variety of applications, through the internet, people are connected throughout the world and the internet has become a necessity today where people not only connect with each other, but also exchange ideas and valuable information on the internet. This has led to the invention of smart phones which has helped people remain connected while on the move. The smart phones are mini computers which help people access data and process information.
The current invention provides for protection of such smart phones and media players as their users carry them all the time while at home, in the office or on the move. The protection provided is in the form of a poly carbonated cover, making the back of the cover/cover the clip that is used to secure the smart phone and/or media player to a waistband or belt or other surface that is chosen by the user, a very thin clip is joined to the cover by ultrasonic welding to the cover.
No invention to the knowledge of the inventor has disclosed an apparatus which has features as that of the present invention. No other invention has provided for an apparatus with portability, extra protection, lightweight, and which tightly clamps on and the phone cannot fall or slip off easily.
The limitations and non-effectiveness of the prior art has been overcome by the instant invention as described below.                1) In a previously published patent, Patent Publication No. —U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,107 B2, Publication Date—15 Mar., 2012, a patent for mobile covers was patented, but the clip is not welded to the back of the cover with the ultrasonic welding as is done in the present invention which provides strength and durability and does not spoil the aesthetics of the cell phone. This application only attaches a new component and does not use the back cover itself.        2) In a previously published patent, Publication no. —U.S. Pat. No. 7,110,802 B1, Publication Date—Sep. 19, 2006, a patent for mobile covers was patented, but the clip is again not welded to the back of the cover with the ultrasonic welding as is done in the present invention which provides strength and durability and does not spoil the aesthetics of the cell phone. This application also does not use the functions of the current invention, this is in fact a holster.        3) In a previously published patent, Publication no.—WO2007142382 A1, Publication Date—Dec. 13, 2007, a patent for mobile covers was patented, but the clip is again not welded to the back of the cover with the ultrasonic welding as is done in the present invention which provides strength and durability and does not spoil the aesthetics of the cell phone. This application focuses on rotation of the mobile phone at different angles when the cover is put on the cell phone.        